Reawaken the Light of Almia
by AzaleaBloom
Summary: A boy by the name of Kellyn Marsh all the way from the Fiore region arrives in hopes to become a successful Pokémon Ranger in the Almia region. He becomes friends with Keith and Rhythmi, as they all hope to accomplish their dreams together. What they didn't hope to happen was an evil organization to terrorize the citizens of Almia. (I don't own Pokémon Ranger Shadows of Almia)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 | Entrance Fears

* * *

Kellyn's POV

The small, yet famous school's gates loomed over me. Everyone knows that if you wanted to make it as a ranger, an operator, or even a mechanic, this is the best place to go to. The Ranger School, the school that gives everyone a chance to become the best of the best, graduating from here gives you a great head start for when you finally have to go out into the world as your own person. The application process was endless to say the least, especially for me, a student who didn't even live in the region at the time. Yet, here I am, miles away from Fiore, the region I once considered home, in front of the school's very gates all the way in the Almia region. I continued to stare at the school in awe, silently debating whether or not I belonged here.

"M-maybe I'm getting in way over my head," I muttered to myself, "I mean, what did I even do to be here at such an amazing place. . ."

I decided that maybe I should take a little walk around the road until I cleared my doubting thought from my head, but before I was able to turn away from the gates-

"Are you alright, Mr. Marsh?" I heard a soft voice call.

I immediately snapped back out of my thoughts and stared at at woman with bobbed, brunette hair, wearing a light green shirt with a white skirt, on the other side of the now opened gate.

"U-umm," I stuttered, "I suppose I'm alright."

Unless making yourself look like a nervous wreck counts, I'm totally fine.

"It's alright to admit you're nervous," she told me, "Everything is new to you here so I've heard, so it's fine. Your fellow students will understand, trust me."

I sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'm absolutely terrified and confused."

"And that's perfectly normal," she replied, "Now, we should really get going. You still need to pass the entrance exam."

I just nodded my head in response, knowing me, if I had said anything more I'd be digging myself a grave.

"Oh, I forgot I haven't introduced myself, how rude of me," she exclaimed extending her hand to me, "I'm Ms. April, I will be making sure you learn everything there is to know about achieving your dream during your time here."

I took her hand and shook it, making sure I actually left some kind of good impression.

"Now then, why don't we hurry and make sure you get through the exam before the day is over," she said as she turned towards the school, "Just follow me."

I followed her up the stairs to the school buildings. The front yard was filled with Bidoofs, Pichus, Budews, and Taillows along with random crates and patches of dirt scattered around the place. Nonetheless the place looked pretty, you can see the ocean past what seems to be the main school building. Ms. April led me to the smaller building to the left and stopped in front of its double doors.

"This is where you will take the exam," she said, "I'm sorry, but I can't go in with you, I need to check in on my students since I left them alone for quite a while."

"It's alright ," I replied.

"Don't worry alright," she said with a smile, "I believe you will do fine."

'That makes one of us,' I thought to myself as I just gave her a nod in response.

I watched as Ms. April then walked off into the larger building. I turned back to the double doors next to me as soon she was out of sight and took a deep breath.

"Everything's gonna be fine," I mutter to myself while clenching my fists, "You're just overthinking things, you've gotten this far, it'll be worse to just turn back now rather than trying." I took another deep breath before giving the double doors a shove, and instantly gaining the stare of a man.

My nerves came rushing back quicker than I thought. I just stood there for a while until he spoke.

"The newest recruit has finally arrived," the man chuckled.

"E-excuse me?" I stuttered.

"You're here to take the entrance exam, are you not?" the man replied.

"Yes, I am?" I said in response.

I have no idea what kind of exam I'll be taking anymore. . .my mind is so lost right now. . .

The man walked towards me and handed me what appears to be a Styler, finally something I'm actually familiar with. The man then whistled, and out of nowhere a Pikachu came sprinting towards him.

"Your test is to capture this Pikachu within 2 minutes," the man exclaimed, "A ranger must be able to capture a Pokémon quickly during dire events."

I nodded my head in understanding. Though, I'm not sure if I can manage to befriend a Pokémon that quickly, but I need to try.

"Okay then recruit, get ready because your exam starts now!" the man exclaimed as the Pikachu ran towards me.

I shot out the top from the Styler, and furiously made the top loop around the Pikachu, and suddenly it just stopped trying to attack the spinning top and stared at me for a while. Then the Pikachu scattered back to the man, who donned a grin on his face now.

"That was one of the best captures I've seen in awhile," the man laughed, "That makes it official then. You are now a part of our secret army, the instructable Team School."

"What?" I mutter.

"As proof of your membership, you're bestowed the School Styler you have just used," the man continued, "Together we shall rule the world-"

Help, someone please stop this madness, I feel like my head's gonna explode. I'm so lost here.

"Mr. Kaplan! I would like it if you do not tease our new student with a silly act like that," a familiar voice echoed.

"Thank Arceus," I sighed as Ms. April walked into view.

"I'm sorry, but the timing was just too perfect to miss," he chuckled.

I silently growled in response, having my confusion used against me, that must've been grrreat for him to watch.

"Anyways," he continued as he cleared his throat, "Congratulations! You passed the exam with flying colors! Like I said before you made a very impressive capture."

"See, what did I tell you," Ms. April said as she turned to me, "I gather you even did better than expected."

"Y-yeah," I stutter.

"Now that you're an official member of this school, you can now meet your classmates. They're waiting for you," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 | Bidoof Rampage

* * *

Kellyn's POV

I followed Ms. April out of the building and into the main school building, and in front of the classroom to the left of the entrance.

"Wait here," she said, "and wait for me to signal you into the classroom, alright."

"Gotcha," I say in response.

I watched as Ms. April walked into the classroom. I decided to peek through the window,and the walls were thin enough to hear what was going on inside. Ms. April walked to the front of the class and called for the student's attention.

"Sorry for making you wait, class!" Ms. April exclaimed, "As I mentioned earlier we may have a new member of our class."

"So did they pass the exam?" a kid with red hair asked.

"Yes, yes they did," Ms. April replied with a smile.

The kids started to call out questions, and whispering to one another.

"Is it a guy or a girl? Which is it?"

"Is the new student cute? Cool? Or looks like a celebrity?"

"Okay, okay, class settle down," Ms. April called, "You'll see for yourselves! Here comes our latest classmate, come on in!"

I hesitantly grabbed the doorknob before slightly opening the door. Immediately heads quickly turned around, and eyes stared at me as if trying to already piece together what kind of person I am just by my looks. Even though the class was small, it was still enough to get me nervous again. I tried to quickly walk down the aisle, wishing that I had the ability to get out of sight. Once I got to the front of the class, Ms. April tapped my shoulder and gave an encouraging nod. I took a deep breath and gave my silly introduction.

"M-my name is Kellyn Marsh. I'm sixteen, and I'm from Fall City in the Fiore region. I'm here to study to b-be a Pokémon R-ranger," I stuttered, "I-I hope we can all get along."

"Now I heard that to my understanding, Kellyn scored pretty high on the entrance exam," Ms. April said then she turned towards the redhead who called out earlier, "What is it Keith? Why the big grin?"

I looked at the boy with reddish-brown spiky hair, it looks like it could kill somebody if the touched it, probably explains why it's reddish. . .Okay, that was rude of me to think like that. He had amber colored eyes and slightly tanned skin. But what stood out most, like what Ms. April called out, was his grin. And that made me much more uneasy, he was grinning, and I didn't know why. He didn't even answer Ms. April, he just continued to stare and grin.

"Anyways, we'd better get you a seat," Ms. April said, "Well, since Keith seems to have an interest in our new student, you can sit next to him, Kellyn."

'I thought I could trust you,' I instantly thought as I went to go take the seat next to Keith.

"From now own, you're all classmates, I also I hope you can all get along, and be a class I can take pride in teaching," Ms. April announced, "Let's not fail all of your hopes and dreams everybody!"

Everybody in the class gave a loud, "YEAH!" in response.

"Okay, since today has been so eventful, I'm changing the schedule to a free-study class for today," Ms. April said, "Rhythmi, can I ask you to show Kellyn around the school, please?"

"I'll take care of it!" a girl with platinum blond hair exclaimed.

"I'll be in the Staff Room if you need me," Ms. April said as she walked off.

Right when the door closes, all the kids in the class surrounded me. I'm gonna pass out if these shenanigans continue.

"Hey, new kid," Keith call out, "I forgot your name, but how long did it take for you to capture Pikachu? Like an hour?"

I take back that feeling of guiltiness I had earlier for making fun of him, now I just want to whack that grin off his face. I look down at the styler since it keeps track of recent captures and the ranking you get for each capture. I took 15 seconds. . .holy Arceus I actually did better than I thought. I was about to proudly reply my answer, but then Rhythmi decided to step in.

"Keith's just a show-off," she sighed, "You're better off ignoring him."

That's actually great advice to be honest, I should've thought of that before thinking I should show off myself.

"Instead you should be paying attention to me," she exclaimed, "Unlike most people, I came here to become an operator instead of a ranger. So, when Keith becomes a ranger, I can boss him around like my servant! I'm just joking of course, but it's still a nice thought."

Everyone began to laugh except for Keith of course. This girl has gained all my respect, absolutely all of it.

"All right, let's give you your tour around the school," she said after everyone finally settled down.

I followed Rhythmi around the school, listening to everything she had to say about each and every room. I learned things like not to cross , not to run around while is around, Keith likes to sleep in the Library, and that a blond, mushroom haircut, with the IQ and height (in centimeters may I add) of 163, boy by the name of Isaac is usually in said Library, and the dorms are taken care of by Janice. Then the bells began to ring through the school, signifying that we can go outside. Rhythmi explained that the random crates spreaded around the place were use to practice target clears, once she saw my confusion on the subject she suggested that I should come with her to the Training Room to learn all about it. We walked towards the building I was in earlier today

"Ms. Claire, can you give us a special lesson?" Rhythmi shouted into the building.

I walked along side her until we stopped in front of Mr. Kaplan and who I assume to be Ms. Claire.

"Welcome to the instructable Team School's secret hideout," Mr. Kaplan chuckled.

"You mean the secret base that's right within campus of a well known school?" I mutter grumpily.

"Oh will you please stop with your fantasies?" Ms. Claire growled, "Pay him no mind children, he's just delusional."

"No, please don't ignore me," Mr. Kaplan whined.

Does this man have no shame. . .

"Okay, okay I'll be serious," Mr. Kaplan sighs in defeat, "My name is Mr. Kaplan as you may know, and I teach the fundamentals of capture."

"And my name is Ms. Claire, and I teach students how to perform target clears," Ms. Claire announced.

After re-learning the basics with Kaplan, and actually learning something new from Ms. Claire. Rhythmi thanked them and led me back out to the school yard. Then we hear loud Bidoof cries immediately upon coming outside.

"Help, someone, anyone. Help catch the Bidoof for me!" a desperate voice yelled.

"That's Janice!" Rhythm exclaimed, "Kellyn! Can you help her out and calm the Bidoof?"

"Gotcha!" I say as I'm about to whip out my Styler until I hear him.

"Hey, I was wondering what the ruckus was all about," Keith announces loudly, "Looks like a good time is up for grabs!"

"Keith, what the heck are you doing just standing there?!" Rhythmi yelled, "Help us!"

"It won't be much fun if I juuust help capturing the Bidoof," Keith laughed, "Hey, what's-your-face, I challenge you to a capture race! Then we'll see who captured the most Bidoof, all right?"

"CAN YOU AT LEAST REMEMBER HIS NAME?!" Rhythmi fumed, "You're so annoying sometimes!"

I'm surprised I didn't become deaf after her yelling.

"R-Rhythmi, my ears are bleeding over here," I whine holding my head in my hands.

"O-oh my Arceus, I'm sorry Kellyn," Rhythmi replied.

"It's fine," I sighed, then turned towards Keith, "Fine I'll race you if it means you'll capture the Bidoof!"

"Okay, let's get on with it then!" Keith yelled back.

"Why did you agree?" Rhythmi asked me.

"Watch and learn how you manipulate one to do your bidding," I mutter.

By the time all the Bidoof were caught, I captured four Bidoof, while Keith captured five. Luckily for me a two groups of two Bidoof ran into me right after another, so I only technically pulled out my styler twice, compared to Keith having to try and capture groups three or four times. I call that a win for laziness. To be honest, I'm fine with this kind of manipulation only when both sides get something out of it. I got to be lazy, and he got to be competitive. It's a win-win!

"Victory is mine," Keith yelled in joy as he went on to do an honestly impressive pose.

"You both were great out there," Janice said, "Thank you all for helping me! I'm so sorry to the Bidoof's leader for stepping on your tail, I'll make it up to you by making you all tastier treats, okay? Come along everyone!"

Janice left with her entourage of Bidoof following her. Then Keith turned towards me, with another grin.

"I'd rate your captures around 65/100," Keith said.

"Excuse me, did you just give me a failing grade*?!" I yelled.

"Is that failing?" Keith asked.

"Keith, that's an F, you just gave Kellyn a F," Rhythmi facepalmed and sighed, "You're really darn arrogant."

"Nonetheless, I'm pretty surprised on how well you did," Keith said.

"I'm still gonna be hold a grudge about that F tho," I sighed.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," Keith said, "You did decent for someone who just learned about this. You said your name was Kellyn, right?"

"Oh my Arceus, you're just full on bad impressions today Keith!" Rhythmi growled.

"At least he actually knew my name," I sighed.

"Yeah, at least. Anyways, there's somewhere I need to show you Kellyn!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"You mean Ascension Square?" Keith asked.

"Yup!" Rhythmi confirmed.

"Then count me in," Keith said.

Rhythmi and Keith turned to me for approval.

"I-I guess it couldn't hurt bringing you along," I said.

"Okay, now since that's settled, let's get going!" Rhythmi yelled as she ran towards the east of the school yard, "Hurry up ya Slowpokes!"

"Hey, you can't just leave me behind like that!" I yelled as I chased her.

"Wait for me!" I heard Keith call out.

By the time we reached Rhythmi at the bottom of the stairs I felt like I was hit by a Tauros after running so much in one day.

"C. . . can I just take a minute," I breathe out, "I. . . need air."

"Okay, while you catch your breath, I'll explain the square," Rhythmi sighed, "This is Ascension Square! Next month we're going to have an outdoor class here. The monument in front of us is called the Pledge Stone," she then begun to lead us over to the Pledge Stone before she continued, "If you make a firm pledge with your friends here, it's said that your pledge will surely come true. That's what Principal Lamont told me at least. And that concludes Rhythmi's School Tour of Wonder and Excitement!"

"Excitement is one way to described what happened," I laugh.

Rhythmi walked in front of me and extended her hand, "Kellyn! I'm glad that I met you! I hope we can be good friends for a long time!"

"The feeling's mutual," I laughed, "The time I had was way too much fun to ever give up."

"Hey! Hold it now!" Keith exclaimed.

We both immediately turned to look at a pouting Keith.

"Don't worry about Rhythmi! Be friends with me, okay?!" Keith exclaimed.

"Yes, because I want to become great friends with the guy who failed me," I joked, "Maybe I'll bring up my score with him one day."

"We'll see about that," Keith laughed.

I swear, for once out of this whole day, I actually saw him smile after that, not a gin, but a flipping genuine smile. Then the bells rang from the school.

"That means we better get going," Rhythmi sighed, "But, boy, oh boy, Keith. . .Aren't you the slick one?"

"I-I have no idea about what you're talking about," Keith stuttered.

And I found myself the only lost one, once again as the awkwardness filled the air. Whelp, it's as good as a time to break it as any.

"Whelp, I'm not gonna try and get in trouble on my first day, so you two better hurry up!" I yelled as I ran off.

"KELLYN!" I heard both of them yell as I got further away.

Well, even though what happened today was strange, it was still fun. I think I'll like it here after all.

* * *

* A/N: At my high school, for some reason they decide to not give out Ds, and only Fs if you get below a 70% on anything, so I decided to incorporate that grading system my school has into this scene just to make it a bit more funny. In any other school a 65% is just a D.


	3. Chapter 3

Kellyn's POV

Once I finally got settled in the dorm, I decided to walk over and talk to Keith.

"Kellyn, are you the kind of guy who writes letters?" Keith asks me, "I'm writing to my parents about you, actually."

"Well then," I laugh, "I do, I just wrote to my sisters about everything that happened today, actually."

"Did you add in the part about how I bested you in a capture race?" he laughed.

"Yeah, and also the fact that I've met the most critical judge in my life," I replied.

"You're still holding that grudge?" he sighed.

"I told you, I would," I laughed.

"Okay, okay," Keith said, "Anyways, you're not sleepy yet, are you?"

"No, not really," I say.

Which is very surprising considering how much I ran and yelled today. This is very surprising for my standards.

"Okay then, follow me," he replied as he left the dorm room.

I followed him to see Rhythmi and some other kids around a table.

"Okay I brought him," he said to Rhythmi.

"And everything is ready," she replied as she turned towards the other kids, "Okay, let's get started with our test of courage to welcome Kellyn to our school."

They all silently screamed, "Yay!" before proceeding. I'm still lost here. . . Keith turned around an must've immediately saw my confusion, since he decided to explain what was going on.

"We just want to prove that you're brave," Keith said, "I had to do it before too, it's no big deal, really. But you do look like you can be scared easily. No offense."

Well, I was just nervous entering a class full of harmless human children. So I can't exactly argue with him about that.

"The rules are simple," Rhythmi explained, "We've hidden our Stylers around the school, you'll have to find them and place all four of them in front of the door to the basement room. It's not hard to do, but it's dangerous to go alone, that's why we have this one rule: the student seated next to the initiate has to go, too."

"And that means me," Keith whined.

"Okay, now off you two go!" Rhythmi said, "Don't die!"

"Um, that last part's unsettling," I mutter.

"She just wants to creep us out," Keith sighs, "Let's get moving."

I nod and follow Keith downstairs, and once we got downstairs we instantly hear shuffling. Then I heard something more terrifying, Keith's scream.

"WAAAAAH!" he yelled as he ran back up the small flight of stairs.

I glared at him for giving what was probably the worst headache of my life, "Will you calm down for heaven's sake?!"

"B-but, th-there's something there!" Keith whispered loudly.

I look towards the source of the noise, and it . . . was only a single, adorable, non-threatening Bidoof.

"Are you kidding me?" I muttered trying to hold my laughter back.

"I-it just startled just startled me," he stuttered, "It sure did spook me. . .You were spooked, too, right?"

"Wait right here," I said, "I'll get back to you with an answer in just about 16 seconds."

I ran towards the Bidoof, and decided to capture it. Coming back with it in my arms.

"I'm calling this guy Spoopy, just because of what happened here today," I laugh as I raise the Bidoof to Keith's face.

"Veeeeery funny, Kellyn," he sighed.

"I agree, it's very funny," I laugh and I brought Spoopy closer to me, "I'm actually surprised it made such a noise on it's own in the first place, if I'm gonna be honest."

Spoopy gave a small cry in response.

"Hurry up and find the stylers already," Keith groaned, "I already made a fool of myself."

"Alright, alright," I replied, "Let's get going."

Finding all the stylers were easy, just as Rhythmi said they would be. And heck, I was able to keep Spoopy the whole time too, so I didn't even go over my befriended Pokémon limit.

"I can not believe you kept that thing with you this whole time," Keith groaned, "Seriously, it's not like you won't ever see it again."

"What, are you jealous of Spoopy?" I teased, yet again holding up the Bidoof.

"No I'm not jealous of a darn Bidoof," Keith pouted.

"Do you think he's telling the truth Spoopy?" I asked, turning the Pokémon towards me.

Spoopy made a cry in response while shaking it's head as if to say, "No".

"Yeah, I agree with ya bud," I said in response.

"Just hurry up already," Keith growled, "I'm too tired to deal with you right now."

"Alrighty then," I replied, "So now we go downstairs and leave the stylers in front of the room down there, right?"

"Yep," Keith sighed.

I looked down the stairs and took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing."

We both walked down the stairs into the dark hallway, at the end of said hallway was a dim light. I started to quickly walk up to the room, and pulled out the stylers I've collected.

"Okay, so now just plunk the stylers down here,then we can go back to the dorms," Keith whispered, "Hurry up, I really have a bad feeling about this place. . ."

As I was about to place the styluses down I began to hear Spoopy start to whimper.

"K-Kellyn, did you hear that?" Keith asked.

"That's probably just Sp-" I was about to reply until an extremely loud cry rang through the hallway.

"Nevermind what I was about to say," I muttered quickly.

"Kellyn hurry up!" Keith growled, "I don't think I can handle much more of this. . ."

"Alright, give me a second," I replied quickly.

The wailing screech from before echoed the hallway, making me drop the stylers all at once in front of the door.

"What the heck is that?" I muttered as I quickly tried to survey my surroundings.

"Oh my Arceus," I heard Keith mutter.

I noticed Spoopy started to frantically run around, until it finally decided to hid behind Keith. I finally decided to look up at the dark balls of gas that were floating above my head.

"Nope!" I instantly yelled while backing up, "Nope, nope, nopity, nope, nope!"

Then it's friends showed up, that was bad, really bad. I try to take out my styler quickly and capture the Ghastly. It became annoying quickly due to the fact they disappear whenever the heck they feel like it. This is precisely why I despise ever thinking of capturing ghost types. During the whole ordeal I was silently complaining about Keith was doing absolutely nothing to help. When I finally captured them, I turned around and glared at Keith, who seemed to be taking a minute to process everything that just happened.

"Oh, it was just some Ghastly. . ." Keith muttered.

That's when the door behind me slammed open, and I rushed to to the other side of the hallway.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Mr. Kincaid yelled, "The basement is off-limits to everyone!"

"Run for it!" Keith yelled as he began to dash out of the hallway with me tailing after him.


End file.
